


Saddest Little Baby in the Room

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Panic Attacks, Post-Game(s), Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, i still dont understand how ao3 tags work and at this point im too scared to ask, murder mention, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: Tears falling down at the partySaddest little baby in the roomFears, tell me fears, don't get me startedI get a little grey hair for every scare you shareThose aren't meant to bendNo, those aren't meant to bendThose aren't meant to bendNo, those aren't meant to bend
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Saddest Little Baby in the Room

god, why'd he even agree to this...

they just got out of the simulation a month ago. the ones that died, himself included, were put through physical therapy and/or hospitalized because of their fatal wounds. 

all except for him. the cause of death was so bad, he had been paralyzed and put in a coma for that month. even now, he's still in a wheelchair, not even able to move his ankles without half of his body aching. he's lucky to be able to speak, to move his head, or his arms. 

chances are he's going to stay like this. it's like the neo world program all over again... _why did i sign up for this..._

and after the patients were released, they were given medicine to help with their wounds, they had to have transportation for therapy every week for a few months to a full year. but they wanted to celebrate being free now. so, they organized a small party. everyone was invited; even him. but even there, he was ignored. outcasted. they'd never forget all the awful things he did. he never would either. 

he feels his face warm up, watery tears slipping down his face, dripping into his lap.

_damnit..!_

he hears himself starting to sob, and tries to scrub his tears off his face, the other hand up on his neck, wishing to silence himself. he didn't need people to be hearing him now; they didn't need to hear his _crocodile tears_ any longer.

crocodile tears... that's all they really are...

shut up shut up shut up

_knock knock knock._

he's snapped out of his thoughts as he hears knocking on the bathroom door. now, he becomes frantic, desperately trying to wipe the tears off his face. he can lie about not crying anyways. his red face could just be caused by how warm it is in the house. maybe he got something in his eye he was trying to scrub out, which would explain why his face is still a bit wet and his eyes are red.

yeah, that'll work.

_knock knock knock._

" i'm almost done! sorry! " he forced himself to smile, to bring back the cheer in his voice, to act like nothing was wrong.

" kokichi... " ...ah. that voice... " you've been in here for a while... " so he noticed, huh...

" y-yeah, i'm sorry. i've just... been having issues! it's a little _tmi_ , so i wouldn't ask about it, saihara-chan~ ."

" don't... d-don't try to be cute, kokichi. i can tell something's wrong. w-would you mind if i came in..? "

" mm... yeah, sure! just gimme a sec~! "

_ugh..._

he struggled pushing himself up to get back into the wheelchair. not like he was doing anything anyways. he didn't even need to go, he just needed to hide for a bit.

he sighed, relaxing back into the comfort of the wheelchair. he grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper off the roll to wipe off his eyelids from the tears, pushing open the lid of the toilet to throw it in, and flush it. hey, maybe it'd be believable he really was going.

" mkay, done! you can come in! "

why is he agreeing to this...

he tried to keep himself comfortable in the wheelchair as the door opened. he folded his hands in his lap, waiting for the door to shut, before he looked over towards it. 

shuichi stood by the door, hand on it from when he shut it. he took it off, letting it fall back to his side as he looked to kokichi, a soft smile on his face. the other couldn't return it, only having that same smile on his face that always made him look so confident and happy.

" you can stop smiling now, " shuichi walked to him, putting down the lid of the toilet, and sitting on it so he could be by kokichi. " i can see you've been crying. "

" crying? " kokichi put his hand up over his mouth, wiping off his eyes with a giggle. " oh no. i just got something in my eye! i was trying to wash it out. "

" don't lie, please... " shuichi sighed, putting his hand on kokichi's shoulder. " not in my presence. you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but you don't have to lie about it... "

" i'm not lying! " kokichi shrugged.

" then what was in your eye? " one eyebrowed raised, head tilted, and the grip on his shoulder tightening.

" tears, " he said that as if nothing was wrong with that word. he felt tears perk up in his eyes again, and he glanced off to the side, smile wavering.

" kokichi... do you want a hug? "

" i'm fine, shuichi! "

" ...you didn't call me saihara~chan... " there was the kicker.

" uhm... " his facade was starting to fall. his eyes glanced to the floor, hands coming up over his chest, playing with his scarf. nervous.

" kokichi, please... "

kokichi stayed quiet, his bangs making his shadows darker, stretch more across his face. but he soon smiled again, trying to chase away his feelings. " i'm _fine_. "

he wouldn't get through to him... so shuichi just sighed, pulling his hand off kokichi's shoulder. he crossed one leg over his knee, both hands resting in his lap.

" alright... i'll give you some time... " he decided to be patient for now. kokichi would talk on his own time.

...

they sat in silence for a while. shuichi played with his hands, eyes shut, waiting for kokichi to speak up, or do something. kokichi stayed quiet, staring at the ground, clasping his hands together in his lap.

some time passed again... and his grip tightened, shoulders bunching up, head lowering. he'd started thinking again, the same thoughts that made him cry earlier. he tried to hold back his tears, but just one single tear managed to slide down his face, drop onto his hand, and slide down between his fingers, making a small dot on his pants.

" kokichi..? "

he barely heard shuichi say his name before he let out a small sob, and many more continued to follow after that. his face became soaked with tears, his body shaking. the more he cried, the more pain jolted through his legs, up his spine, and through his neck.

shuichi didn't expect him to just... burst out crying like that. it was a bit unexpected, but he was quick to get up, kneeling down in front of kokichi, bringing his hands up on his cheeks, gently brushing away his tears, trying to comfort him. " k-kokichi, deep breaths... i-it's okay, i'm right here..! p-please, calm down... "

most of kokichi's sobs fell down to whimpers. one hand raised, gently holding onto one of shuichi's. the other fell in his lap, gripping tight onto his pant leg, wrinkling it between his fingers and thumb, pressing it into his palm...

" i-i don't get it... " his voice was so weak. for the first time, he was so vulnerable.

" don't get what..? " shuichi tilted his head, confused, and concerned.

" why you invited me here... " ah, so that's what this is about...

kokichi raised his other hand, trying to wipe off his tears himself, and leaning his head into shuichi's hands.

" i don't... understand... w-we wanted this to be for all of us. it'd... but wrong for us not to invite you... "

" but you all have _ignored_ me most of the night! " kokichi couldn't keep his voice from raising. " e-even you..! e-even... gonta hasn't been... talking to me... t-the whole night, i've just sat by myself, regretting everything i ever did, wondering if i'll look up and see maki glaring at me with that _fucking crossbow_ again... or just in general... i already know she hates me; she doesn't have to lie about that. "

" but then there's... you. and gonta too... gonta was my only friend, someone i really cared about. i wasn't lying when i said i wanted to die with him... e-even if i did in the end, i wanted to live... to prove myself, or get better... b-but gonta's death broke that all down for me... i wanted him to win... but you all were too smart... "

" and you... " he stared shuichi in the eyes as he spoke then, voice soft, with the lightest hint of venom that made his words bitter. " you always interested me from the very beginning. i wouldn't lie about that. something about you... i was drawn to you like i hadn't been to any of the others. i wanted to get close to you, i wanted you to understand me... i wanted to understand _you_ as well. and i was... excited, and happy, when you figured out when i was lying. it made me happy that you knew me then... that's... why i was so upset when you lied to me. that... really hurt. that's why i spilled everything there. i wanted to make you upset, to take your spotlight. i was just... mad, i guess. cause... well, after you left the neo world program, you never heard it, but... i... talked to myself there... " a bit of a laugh found its way into his words. " ...i knew for a while i liked you. loved you, even. and i don't mean that just as a friend or partner like i used you as. "

he lifted his hand, putting it under shuichi's chin, making the blunette's face turn pink. " i mean it when i say i loved you then. that's one of the few truths i'm willing to tell. " he smiled, and let his hand fall again.

but his eyes once again met the floor, and trailed to his lap, where both his hands decided to rest, shuichi's own letting go of the boy's tear-stained face. " ...but i could never tell you that after all i'd done. and after all i've done, i don't know why you want me here. i'd be happy if maki killed me in the real world now, or i got smashed again like the insect i am... "

" kokichi, don't say that... " shuichi felt a pain in his chest, and a tear slide down his cheek. he'd... he knew kokichi was being honest here. he never knew that in the end. but... " you did so much for us, even after you were gone. w-we took advantage of that, i'm willing to admit... w-we were blind because we just thought you were a bad person... but you were so good. that showed in the end... you cared about us. you wanted to live, and you wanted _us_ to live. you wanted to live with _us_. and we... took that away from you in the end... you sacrificed yourself for us, you gave so much and we just thought it was a joke... k-kokichi, i'm so sorry... we should've never treated you like that. w-we shouldn't be _treating_ you like that... you helped us. w-we should... thank you. "

" you're sweet, shuichi... " kokichi let out a dry laugh, his eyes shutting, and head turning away. " but... the damage has already been done, i suppose. it doesn't matter now. you can't convince them to change. "

" well... you've convinced me. "

" eh..? " his eyes opened, and he looked to shuichi, who stood up in front of him.

" in the end, i realized i felt the same about you, and i should've sooner. kokichi... " he leaned down, cupping kokichi's face in his hands, red easily visible on his pale cheeks from the touch. " i-i... love you too... "

he barely gave kokichi a moment to speak before leaning in, eyes shut, and head tilted, pressing their lips together. he felt kokichi tense up. worry ran through him for a moment, until the other relaxed, accepting the kiss, leaning into it even. shuichi opened his eyes for a moment, only to see kokichi's had shut.

he pulled back after a minute, a smile on his face. kokichi's eyes opened, face turning more and more red.

" ...you mean that? " his voice was quiet, like a child's... " y-you're not... lying? "

" i'm not going to lie to you, kokichi. i won't hurt you like that again. i want to be honest with you, and, in turn, i want you to be honest with me... "

a smile came to kokichi's face, and he just laughed. " haha... yeah right. y-you can't expect me to be honest all the time, saihara~chan. but... well... maybe i'll try a little harder just for you. since you're... my boyfriend and all now. "

" r-right... " a wide smile came to shuichi's face, starting to turn into a grin. " now then... w-why don't i help you out of here, and we can... get started on patching things up? i-if you'd like, of course. i could just spend the night with you... "

" well, either way, i get to be with you, so i don't mind! " kokichi covered his mouth, his light giggling that shuichi was so used to hearing returning. " but... maybe we can wait a little bit longer before... re-introducing me to everyone. maybe we can wait until i can walk again. "

" i'm guessing that's going to be... a while? " shuichi tilted his head, an eyebrow raising, and his grin turning to a smirk.

" yeeeeah, it's gonna take some time, " kokichi shrugged, looking away with a nervous smile. " but... we'll get there. let's just go for now. "

" alright... " shuichi went to the door, pulling it open, and holding it open with his foot. he extended his hand to kokichi, blush returning back to his face. kokichi hummed, using one hand to push one of the wheels on the wheelchair, pushing himself forward, and with the other hand, he grabbed onto shuichi's. shuichi walked out into the hall, making sure the door stayed open, so kokichi could come out, and the door could close behind him.

tonight was going to be a better night. shuichi made that a silent promise.


End file.
